A Very Special Relationship
by NatesDate
Summary: Harry is asked to take on a legend that puts him a little out of his comfort zone.


**A Very Special Relationship**

**Disclaimer: **Kudos and the BBC own the characters. I'm just taking them out for a little fun. Well, I thought it was fun, but Harry may not agree.

**A/N:** The idea for this started when I commented on one of r4ven3's stories and she commented back and wouldn't you know, a very short time later I'd come up with this plot. So, I give her the credit (or the blame?!) for the idea.

* * *

"Briefing Room, five minutes!" boomed Adam's voice across the Grid.

Jo glanced over at Ruth as she gathered a notebook and pen. "Any inkling what this is about?"

"I'm assuming it's about the Stephan Bentley issue. He and Zaf were here late last night working on some ideas," Ruth replied as they joined their co-workers.

Harry was the last to enter the room and Ruth watched as he made his way to the head of the table, taking the seat to her right. Zaf was standing near the screen with Adam sat opposite Ruth, Jo to her left, and Malcolm across from Jo. Once Harry was seated, Adam started.

"As we discussed yesterday, Stephan Bentley is trying to facilitate the purchase the weapons to help his friends in India with the latest situation in Kashmir. He's hosting a charity fundraiser in two weeks for the BAFTA Scholarship Programme and after a peek at the guest list, we believe a deal will be made during the event." Adam looked to Zaf.

Zaf clicked the remote, bringing up a photo. "We looked at a variety of ways in which to gain access to Mr. Bentley. He is well known in the gay community and has a penchant for older men." At this point, both Zaf and Adam were avoiding eye contact with Harry and he started to have an inkling of what they were about to propose.

"Ideally, we send a couple to the party to make contact with Mr. Bentley," Zaf started.

Harry interrupted before Zaf could go any further. "No. This is not going to happen."

Adam stepped in. "Harry, please hear us out." Adam's voice held no hint of humour – it was obvious that if this was being proposed then there were few other options.

Harry nodded his assent while the others around table watched in interest, still unsure as to where this situation was headed.

Zaf continued, "As I was saying, we intend to send a couple to Mr. Bentley's party to make contact. Based on Mr. Bentley's profile and interests, we propose to send in Harry, with Malcolm as his partner."

If the situation weren't so serious, Zaf would have laughed at the expressions on the faces of those looking at him. Jo was trying admirably to control a smile, Ruth was doing the same with a little more success, Harry's face looked like a pressure cooker ready to blow and Malcolm was demonstrating his best impression of a goldfish.

Adam tried to jump in before the protestations started, but he wasn't quick enough.

"I've already said no, Adam…" Harry started as Malcolm was sputtering, "I've never heard such a ridiculous idea!" Ruth and Jo wisely decided to keep their opinions to themselves.

Adam raised his voice to be heard above the others. "Listen! Zaf and I didn't settle on this option because we're trying to embarrass anyone. Based on the information we have it is simply the best chance we have of getting close to Bentley. There is no expectation that there will be any need for PDA, so I'm confident you both can pull this off.

Malcolm's expression of surprise changed to confusion. "I'm sorry, but why would we have PDAs?"

Zaf jumped in with an answer. "Not that sort of PDA, Malcolm. Adam means public display of affection. You know, hand holding, hugging, kissing, that sort of thing."

As Zaf went through the list, the look of horror on Malcolm's face grew progressively worse.

Adam tried once again to regain control of the discussion and convince his boss and the senior technical officer that they could do this. "Harry, this is no different than attending any other event with a legend. Malcolm's presence will simply reinforce that legend." Turning to Malcolm he added, "Malcolm, I know you aren't a field officer but we certainly aren't expecting you to do anything other than wear a wire and show off your impressive knowledge of classical literature. Most of the attendees are creative types and they'll appreciate the depth of that knowledge."

Discussion in the Briefing Room continued, with Harry grilling Adam and Zaf for any other avenues by which to approach the situation. Ruth and Jo tried to stay neutral; neither wanting to get on the wrong side of their boss but realizing that the proposed operation was the best option available. Malcolm simply couldn't believe what was being proposed and chose to let Harry fight the battle on their behalf.

* * *

"Champagne, sir?"

"No, thank you," Harry responded as he spied the bar in the far corner of the room. "Would you like something from the bar?" he asked his partner.

"Whisky, please."

"I'll be right back." He was rewarded with a shy smile before Harry turned and crossed the room.

Harry positioned himself at the bar next to Stephan Bentley's current paramour, a Scot named Hamish Fraser. Catching the bartender's eye, he ordered two glasses of whisky then turned to survey the room. Plenty of handsome men, beautiful women, and more glitz and glam than he'd seen in a long time.

"I never know who's real and who isn't at these sorts of things."

Harry turned towards the voice to see the older gentleman sipping a whisky while leaning against the bar. Harry smiled as he picked up his own glass. "Yes, it can be difficult. At least the whisky is palatable."

The man extended a slim hand. "Hamish Fraser."

Harry gripped the man's hand. "Harrison Barlow. Nice to meet you. Are you here alone?"

Hamish's eyebrow hitched up. "Looking to hook up with someone already?"

Harry controlled his surprise. "Oh no, I'm here with someone. Just being nosy, I guess."

"Ah. Well, I'm here with my partner, Stephan Bentley. He's the young man surrounded by beautiful women who have no chance of getting him into bed." Hamish smiled. "So where is your date?" he asked.

"My date has probably found an out of the way spot in which to hide. His name is Matthew but he's rather shy and not a fan of big crowds. I should be getting back to him. Very nice to meet you, Hamish."

Hamish nodded. "Stop by my table later and I'll introduce you to Stephan. I think the two of you would get along famously."

Harry nodded in agreement before walking back to Malcolm. He found him at a table at the side of the room. "Here you are, Matthew. One Ardbeg, neat."

Malcolm smiled up at him from his seat. "Thank you."

Harry pulled out the chair next to Malcolm and sat down. "I managed to introduce myself to Hamish Fraser. He wants me to stop by his table later to meet Stephan. Apparently he thinks we will 'get along famously,' whatever that means."

"I think he means that the two of you would be compatible in a sexual nature," Malcolm said, trying not to blush at the thought while staring down at his drink.

"Yes, well that doesn't change the fact that I'm not interested," he replied.

Malcolm smiled before lifting his head to meet Harry's eyes. His lips parted, as though he meant to say something but at the last moment he changed his mind and simply leaned in to Harry, his eyes on Harry's lips.

"Agh!"

Harry sat straight up in bed, his breathing heavy. He looked around the room, taking in the darkness before his eyes adjusted. He was in his bed, in his house. He wasn't in a ballroom with Malcolm as his date. With Malcolm about to kiss him…

He shuddered at the thought as his breathing started to slow and he lay back down, checking the clock to see the time. It was still early – not yet 2 am – and thus far too early to get up and head to the office. Harry simply lay there, trying to clear his mind of the images and wondering why he'd been dreaming about that.

He was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't notice the figure next to him roll over until their arm moved across his chest.

"What woke you up?"

"Nothing. Just go back to sleep."

"Harry, I can feel your heart pounding and your breathing is fast as well. Was it a nightmare?"

"You could say that."

"Then tell me. It's what partners do for one another."

Harry waited a few minutes for his heart rate and breathing to completely return to normal before he launched into the explanation of his dream.

"And just as he leaned in to kiss me, I woke up."

Ruth's hand stilled in its movement across Harry's chest. "Malcolm was going to kiss you?"

"Yes. At least, I'm fairly certain he was about to do so."

Ruth was quiet for a moment before Harry heard the sound. With the room still dark he wasn't entirely sure what he was hearing until it grew louder. It was giggling, and it was coming from Ruth.

He grabbed her hand. "What's so funny?"

The giggles had turned to full-blown laughter by this point, making it difficult for her to speak. "You…Malcolm… kissing…" No other words spilled from her lips because she was laughing too hard.

Harry rolled her onto her back and pinned her arms below his. "I don't understand what's so funny, Ruth. It's certainly not worth laughing hysterically."

Her laughter subsided but Harry could still make out the wide smile on her face. "Harry, I haven't laughed that hard in ages. It feels good," she said watching his face as it hovered above her. "But that op was cancelled days ago. Were you that worried about having to go on a date with Malcolm? I'm sure he wouldn't have actually tried to kiss you, even if you got him good and pissed beforehand. Or maybe your subconscious is trying to tell you that you secretly fancy Malcolm and is disappointed that you didn't get to go on the date."

"I'll show you who I fancy and it's certainly no secret," he said as he kissed her to show her exactly how he felt about her.


End file.
